Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ionization chamber, preferably for use with particle accelerators. The ionization chamber has measuring chambers formed by three mutually parallel walls and two inserted spacer rings, wherein at least two of the three walls contain one individual electrode but the third wall contains several mutually insulated electrodes. All of the electrodes are guided towards outer contact lugs.